


I'll Hug You

by AAvery



Series: Hyuk/Leo oneshots & stories [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempted Hyuk/Everyone, Fluff, Implied Sexual Themes, M/M, its basically just fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/pseuds/AAvery
Summary: “Alright.” Wonsik said, leaning forward and staring directly at an oblivious Sanghyuk. “I have a plan.”“Right because your plans have worked so well in the past.” Hongbin rolled his eyes.“Shut up, and let the man speak!” Jaehwan shouted, Hakyeon nodded in agreement.“Whoever can get Hyuk-ah to willingly kiss them is obviously who he's crushing on.” Wonsik looked rather proud of himself while everyone only stared at him, disbelieving of what they just heard come from Wonsik’s mouth.“That has got to be the dumbest plan you've ever come up with…” Hakyeon said, but held a hand up before Wonsik could begin to protest. “But it might actually work.”





	I'll Hug You

“Do you think he's okay?” Hakyeon asked from his spot on the small couch.

At Hakyeon’s question, the five of them piled practically on top of each other looked towards the dance floor. Sanghyuk paced the small room, notebook and pencil in hand as he mumbled to himself under his breath. It was a stark contrast to his usual behavior: In which he found the nearest person and curled up on their lap for the ten minutes that they were given as a break. It definitely was a cause for worry; especially since he looked incredibly troubled as he scribbled in his beat up notebook.

“Does it matter?” Hongbin asked from his spot on the floor leaning against Wonsik’s legs. It took only half a second for him to get a foot in his face- curtesy of Hakyeon- at his comment.

“Of course it matters!” He shouted. “Our poor little Hyukkie looks so stressed out. I don't think he's even sleeping, either.”

“He's twenty one, he can take care of himself,” Hongbin tried- and failed- to calm Hakyeon.

“Excuse me? But were you writing a song by yourself to perform in front of millions of people at twenty one?”

Hongbin huffed angrily and didn't say anything else. He hit Taekwoon’s leg next to him a couple times for help, but the elder only stood up and walked away with an eye roll.

“What I can't understand is why he picked to write a love song,” Wonsik said. “Has that kid had any experience with love outside of his family?”

“Maybe our Hyukkie has a crush!” Jaehwan tried to whisper unsuccessfully. Taekwoon glared across the room in a warning to be quiet but Sanghyuk just kept pacing and mumbling to himself, completely focused on song writing.

“Who would he have a crush on? He only ever really interacts with us,” Wonsik snorted, missing the fact that he had answered his own question.

“It's got to be one of us!” Jaehwan shouted, this time he did catch Sanghyuk’s attention. Thankfully, he only shook his head and moved to sit on the floor and began writing furiously once more.

Taekwoon walked back over to the couch with a water bottle in hand.

“You're too loud,” he complained, sitting back down next to Wonsik. “He does have ears, you know.”

Instead of apologizing, Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at Taekwoon. It were times like these when Taekwoon really felt like he was dealing with adults. He rolled his eyes in response, trying very hard to show restraint and not throw the other across the room.

“How are we going to figure out which one of us he's crushing on?” Jaehwan asked, at a slightly more reasonable volume.

“Why does it matter?” Taekwoon asked, crossing his arms and watching as Sanghyuk crumpled up a piece of paper and discarded it.

“Because he's writing a song about one of us!” Hakyeon said. Of course he would buy into this, Taekwoon thought. How come no one ever asked who he based his love songs off of? …Actually it was probably better no one ever did.

“How do you even know it's about one of us?” Hongbin asked. He obviously was not buying it. Probably the only one.

“Who else could it honestly be?” Jaehwan asked. Hongbin stayed quiet.

“Alright.” Wonsik said, leaning forward and staring directly at an oblivious Sanghyuk. “I have a plan.”

“Right because your plans have worked so well in the past.” Hongbin rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, and let the man speak!” Jaehwan shouted, Hakyeon nodded in agreement.

“Whoever can get Hyuk-ah to willingly kiss them is obviously who he's crushing on.” Wonsik looked rather proud of himself while everyone only stared at him, disbelieving of what they just heard come from Wonsik’s mouth.

“That has got to be the dumbest plan you've ever come up with…” Hakyeon said, but held a hand up before Wonsik could begin to protest. “But it might actually work.”

“See?! I told you!”

“Has Hyuk-ah ever kissed anyone, though?” Hongbin asked.

“What does that matter?” Jaehwan countered.

“What if the song’s not based on anyone? Then we all just forced ourselves on him for no reason. It's his first kiss, guys, come on.”

“Okay… how about some rules then?” Wonsik spoke up.

“That is not what I meant.”

Taekwoon was with Hongbin on this one. Even if he was curious, he could not believe what he was hearing. Was this really happening? Would he be expected to participate? He really hoped not.

“First thing then,” Hakyeon started, completely ignoring Hongbin. “No forcing him to kiss you. You can't kiss him, he has to get the idea himself. No dares, no bets, no bribes.”

“Darn.” Jaehwan deflated a bit.

“Second, kissing him while drunk or under any sort of influence does not count. That includes a sugar high.”

“Ugh, this is going to be hard,” Wonsik complained.

“You actually want to kiss him?” Hongbin asked, looking a little offended.

“Of course not.”

“Then why are you complaining?”

“I don't actually know…”

Hongbin scoffed and slammed his head back against Wonsik’s knees a couple times in frustration at his own boyfriend's stupidity.

“Anyway!” Hakyeon interjected before more arguing could ensue. “Number three, you can make a move to kiss him but if he doesn't finish it you back off don't force yourself on him.” Hakyeon specifically looked at Jaehwan.

“Hey! I have some class.”

“Riiight…” Everyone looked skeptical before Hakyeon continued. “And lastly, someone has to witness it or it doesn't count.”

“Hmm kinky,” Jaehwan mumbled. Taekwoon threw his empty water bottle at him. “What?! Everyone was thinking it.”

“No, only you were thinking it.” Hongbin held the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

The five of them went quiet for a moment, all of them staring at their latest challenge.

“Who should go first?” Jaehwan asked.

“Isn't it obvious, though, who its most likely to be?” Hongbin brought up.

“Me?” Jaehwan immediately answered.

“No stupid.” Hongbin whipped a towel full of sweat at Jaehwan, who screeched loudly before shutting up. “Leo-hyung.”

“Why me?” Taekwoon asked quietly. He really didn't want to get involved with this.

“He idolizes you. Hell, he even named that doll, his most prized possession, Leo,” Hakyeon agreed.

“I'm not participating in this stupid contest,” Taekwoon decided. No matter how much everything Hakyeon had said made sense, no matter how curious he was as well, he wasn't going to stoop to that level to find out.

“But Woonie! You've got to.” Hakyeon complained. Taekwoon considered it a bit longer…

“I'll only try if everyone else fails.” He figured that would be highly unlikely anyway, plus everyone would leave him alone until then.

“There are so many ways this could go wrong. Like what if he's too embarrassed to kiss his crush?” Hongbin tried to rationalize. If he were in Sanghyuk’s place, he really would not want to be in this situation.

“This is Hyuk-ah, we’re talking about. If he wanted to kiss someone and that someone was clearly offering, he'd go for it,” Wonsik said. Hongbin couldn't disagree with that.

“With this settled then, I'll go first.” Hakyeon stood up from his spot on the couch, determination written all over his face.

“Wait, right now?” Jaehwan looked nervous.

“Yes now, we've still got five minutes. Besides aren't you dying to find out?”

Hakyeon didn't even give anyone a chance to answer before he- quite literally- waltzed across the dance floor to Sanghyuk. The younger didn't even look up from his scribbles.

“How's it going?” Hakyeon asked as he sat down- entirely too close to be considered normal- to Sanghyuk on the floor.

“It's going.” Sanghyuk immediately shut his notebook, seeming to try and hide whatever he had written down.

“Can I see?” Hakyeon tried to grab the notebook but Sanghyuk refused to let go, shaking his head vehemently. Taekwoon could see that he was very obviously blushing as well… could it actually be Hakyeon? Not that Taekwoon actually cared.

“I don't want anyone seeing it till it's done,” he mumbled, holding the notebook close to his chest.

“That's fine, Hyukkie,” Hakyeon said quietly. Sanghyuk turned his head to look at his elder. Hakyeon brought a hand up to brush through Sanghyuk’s hair, stopping at the back of his neck as intimately as Hakyeon probably could. “I'm sure you'll do great.”

“Who knew N-hyung had game,” Wonsik snorted. Everyone else scoffed at that, but continued to watch with rapt attention. Could this really work so quickly? Sanghyuk hadn't broken eye contact and hadn't moved away yet either.

“Thanks, hyung,” Sanghyuk finally said and Hakyeon began to lean close, closing his eyes slowly. Taekwoon saw Sanghyuk take a deep breath as he realized what was going on. Taekwoon thought with a start that this was working… then Sanghyuk spoke.

“What are you doing?”

Everyone deflated at the dismissal. Guess it really wasn't that easy.

Hakyeon’s eyes snapped back open and he moved away from the younger, only giving a shrug as his answer. And before anymore questions could be asked, their choreographer was yelling for them to get back to work. Hakyeon immediately stood up and got into position. Sanghyuk stayed in place, looking immensely confused.

“You okay?” Taekwoon asked, standing over the younger. Sanghyuk slowly looked up at him and upon realizing who asked, broke into a bright smile.

“Yep!”

Sanghyuk gladly accepted the hand Taekwoon offered and patted his elder’s head in thanks as he, too, moved to get into position.

As Taekwoon watched Sanghyuk turn to him and smile so brightly again, gesturing for him to join in as well; and as he saw Hakyeon point to Jaehwan and mouth ‘you're next’, he couldn't help but feel guilty over the plan that had been concocted. The plan that he did nothing to stop out of his own morbid curiosity.

Their poor, innocent, (not so) little Maknae.

~ * ~

Jaehwan was merciless throughout practice, as if showering Sanghyuk with compliments and affection would magically make him Sanghyuk’s crush. It didn't seem to be working, however; Sanghyuk just looked plain uncomfortable, completely confused as to why Jaehwan seemed to be hanging off him more than usual.

It got especially bad when they broke for individual practice and Jaehwan tried to follow Sanghyuk into one of the smaller sound-proofed rooms.

“Hyung, I've gotta get this done.” Sanghyuk blocked the door, trying to keep Jaehwan from coming in.

“But I can help you!” Jaehwan whined. “It'll be just like old times!”

“I don't need any help, Ken-hyung, please just…”

Taekwoon watched the scene unfold from his own claimed room. Jaehwan tried to push his way in again, but Sanghyuk held firm. He saw Sanghyuk glance towards him a couple times, obviously asking for help. Taekwoon really didn't want to get involved but he also couldn't just leave Sanghyuk to Jaehwan.

As Jaehwan wound up for another mad dash to get through the door, Taekwoon decided to intervene. Knocking on the glass door that separated him from the hallway, he got Jaehwan’s attention.

“What?” Jaehwan looked rather annoyed, but ceased his attempts at barging in to glare at Taekwoon.

Taekwoon held up five fingers so Jaehwan could see, counting down slowly in warning.

“I think Leo-hyung is jealous,” Jaehwan teased, Sanghyuk rolled his eyes.

At three, Jaehwan said: “I'm not scared of you.”

Then Taekwoon ran out of fingers. He opened his door and strode quietly- yet threateningly- towards the pair. Jaehwan squeaked in fear before running off towards the main dance room. Sanghyuk sighed in relief, smiling in thanks at Taekwoon. Why was this brat so adorable?

“Thanks hyung,” Sanghyuk said. “First N and then Ken… you wouldn't happen to know what's going on, would you?”

Sanghyuk looked at him as if he knew Taekwoon had an answer for him. Damn kid was way too smart for all of them.

“They all think that this song you're writing has to be about one of us,” Taekwoon said quietly. There was no use denying the fact that something was going on when Sanghyuk could clearly see that there was.

The younger gave a short laugh.

“So why are they trying to kiss me?”

“They think whichever one you kiss is your crush.”

Sanghyuk laughed again.

“And what do you think?”

Taekwoon didn't say anything, only looked back at Sanghyuk with a blank expression.

“Well, they're not wrong…”

Taekwoon was surprised to hear that.

“Don't look so surprised.” There was that laugh again. “And don't worry, I'll play along. Can't rat out my favorite hyung. If the one the song is about tries to kiss me, I'll do it.”

Taekwoon nodded slowly in understanding, unsure as to why having Sanghyuk looking at him suddenly made him very nervous.

“I've gotta get to work,” Sanghyuk said after their small staring contest. He lightly ran a hand down Taekwoon’s arm. “Thanks again, hyung.”

Taekwoon considered taking his turn right now with Sanghyuk- the kid was just entirely too adorable for his own good. But then he told himself that there was absolutely no way it would work out well.

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered out instead with a blush.

Sanghyuk laughed.

“Cute.”

Then he was closing his practice room door and Taekwoon was left dumbfounded in the hallway.

Unfortunately for everyone, however; Jaehwan still wasn't done trying with Sanghyuk.

Finally back at their dorm at some ungodly hour in the morning, Sanghyuk sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal- since they didn't have anything else- waiting for his turn in the shower. He wouldn't have to wait too long, Wonsik was in there now.

Taekwoon sat across from him, against the wall on the floor, and Hongbin sat next to Sanghyuk on the couch.

It was peaceful and quiet, everyone already half asleep. That is, until Jaehwan came into the room, took Sanghyuk’s bowl of cereal, placed it on the ground, and then crawled onto Sanghyuk’s lap.

“Woah, what are you doing?” Hongbin asked, scooting away from the scene with a disgusted look on his face.

“My cereal…” Sanghyuk complained, seemingly unconcerned with his current situation. He turned back to look at Jaehwan with a pout on his face. “Did you need something?”

“Yes actually.” Jaehwan leaned in incredibly close and from Taekwoon’s point of view, it looked like they really were kissing. Then Sanghyuk turned his head to the side at the last minute, just as Wonsik came out of the bathroom, obviously dismissing Jaehwan’s advances.

“My turn in the shower,” he said, pushing Jaehwan gently off him. Everyone in the room was deathly silent. Jaehwan looked for once completely at a loss for what to do.

Sanghyuk stood up and walked towards the bathroom. As he passed by Taekwoon, he practically smirked down at him, holding up three fingers and winking. Taekwoon got the message: “three left.” And Taekwoon was one of them…

Then Sanghyuk was disappearing into the bathroom.

“N-hyung!” Jaehwan shouted, very obviously pouting on the couch.

“What?” He called from the kitchen.

“It's not me, either!”

“That makes it Hongbinnie’s turn!”

Hongbin rolled his eyes: “God damn it.”

~*~  
Hongbin’s was a much slower burn than what Hakyeon and Jaehwan had tried. Instead of being outward, Hongbin turned into the ‘adorable awkward schoolboy with a crush’ that he was so good at playing.

He'd purposefully screw something up and then ask Sanghyuk for help, giving him small compliments and touches when the younger was able to fix it.

He'd ask for help on choreography that he clearly did not need help with. But he asked questions as if he was completely serious, and he listened to the answers like his life depended on them.

He spent breaks sitting close to Sanghyuk and actually listening to the younger male’s long winded rants about whatever anime he had just been watching. When they got back to the dorms after practice, he’d indulge the other in video games on Wonsik’s laptop if they weren't too terribly tired.

He'd purposefully sit next to Sanghyuk in the car to their scheduled events or back at the dorm, just so that the younger would fall asleep on him.

It took days before Hongbin even attempted to kiss Sanghyuk but that wasn't what bothered Taekwoon.

What bothered Taekwoon was that Sanghyuk was actually letting Hongbin do all these things. And if the smirk that Sanghyuk continually sent Taekwoon whenever Hongbin was being too obvious was anything to go by, Sanghyuk knew exactly what he was doing, too.

Taekwoon tried not to think about this stupid challenge much, though. Because after all, that's all it was. Stupid. Sanghyuk probably hadn't even based the song off of anyone and was just enjoying the mess he was creating among his hyungs.

Taekwoon sat down next to Sanghyuk during their individual practice time almost a week after the challenge started. All the rooms had been taken before either of them could get to one so they were left in the main studio alone. That hadn't stopped Sanghyuk from continuing to write, sitting on the ground against the wall in a corner.

“Hey, Leo-hyung,” Sanghyuk greeted as Taekwoon sat down next to him. Taekwoon didn't say anything, Sanghyuk probably didn't expect a response anyway.

They were quiet as they sat together, as they usually were. Taekwoon scrolling through his twitter unamused while Sanghyuk wrote words and then crossed them right back out.

“How do you write such amazing songs so easily?”

Taekwoon was taken aback by the question, Sanghyuk’s voice startling him out of his thoughts. Where had that come from all of a sudden?

“It's not easy,” Taekwoon corrected when he got over his initial shock.

“Well you sure do make it look like it.” Sanghyuk looked a little crestfallen as he scanned over the page of messy handwriting. Taekwoon reached out for the notebook and was surprised to find that Sanghyuk actually let him take it, especially since he usually made such a fuss whenever anyone tried to see the song.

“It's not very good.” Sanghyuk looked embarrassed, the tips of his ears turning a slight pink. Taekwoon knocked their knees together in a silent admonishment as he read over the lyrics.

“Do you know how you want it to sound yet?” Taekwoon asked absentmindedly as he read through the lyrics, his heart instantly fluttering at the incredibly sweet and innocent words.

“I know what the chorus should sound like,” Sanghyuk said, pointing to the small six line section, the only section that had been circled. Taekwoon had to hold himself back from immediately cooing at the lyrics as he read them. No matter how many times Sanghyuk called himself an ‘adult’, if he wrote lyrics as innocent and pure as these, he'd never be an adult in Taekwoon’s eyes. He envied whoever these lyrics were about, they were seriously lucky to have Sanghyuk’s heart.

Taekwoon looked at Sanghyuk, hopefully prompting the younger to sing it for him. The younger got the message, swallowing nervously with cheeks dusted pink as he nodded.

Then he sang, shakily, incredibly nervously and a little off key but Taekwoon got the gist of it. After the first two lines, Sanghyuk gained much more confidence, singing strongly and actually looking at Taekwoon instead of the ground as he finished the last four lines. To say Taekwoon was entranced would be an understatement; he couldn't help but feel disappointed when Sanghyuk finished what he had written down.

“I've got people helping me write the backing piano but I plan on playing it.” Sanghyuk explained after he finished, snapping Taekwoon out of his daze. He hadn't even realized he had been staring until he was face to face with Sanghyuk. When had they gotten so close? Surely they weren't always so close together. Surely they weren't getting closer, either. Surely Sanghyuk’s gaze wasn't flickering down to Taekwoon’s lips before his eyes slipped shut. And it couldn't possibly be that Taekwoon, himself, was following soon after, leaning forward ever so slightly to the point where he could feel Sanghyuk’s breath against his lips.

"It sounds really good so far,” Taekwoon whispered. He could feel Sanghyuk’s nose against his, brushing lightly across his face.

“Thanks, hyung. That means a lot coming from you.”

Taekwoon didn't even need to look to know Sanghyuk was smiling. Jesus, they were so close. Surely, Sanghyuk wasn't actually going to let Taekwoon kiss him…

But whatever was or was not happening was broken by a sudden shout of pain and a loud banging noise.

Taekwoon and Sanghyuk simultaneously turned to look towards the cry, breaking the spell that had hung over the two of them.

Hongbin lay on the ground, scattered belongings all around him. Taekwoon had to commend him on his acting; he always knew Hongbin was talented but this was one of the first times he'd seen the full force of it up close. The actor even looked like he was struggling to get back up; ‘overkill’ was not apart of Hongbin’s vocabulary apparently- neither was ‘painfully obvious’.

Sanghyuk chuckled quietly for only Taekwoon to hear before standing up to go to Hongbin’s aid, running a hand lightly through Taekwoon’s hair as he went. He gave a wink, a silent promise that this wasn't going to end well for someone. That boy really was the spawn of Satan.

“You're so clumsy, hyung,” Sanghyuk teased. Hongbin pouted back in response.

“What did you even trip over?” Sanghyuk held a hand out for the other, who gladly accepted.

Taekwoon couldn't help but roll his eyes as- instead of pulling himself up- Hongbin pulled Sanghyuk down, practically on top of him.

Sanghyuk caught himself, though, kneeling on the ground, eye level with Hongbin. The two were close now, probably Hongbin’s plan all along, at least he had the decency to act surprised at this turn of events.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” Hongbin stuttered out, the surprise slowly melting on his face to be replaced with a serious, completely focused expression.

"Such a clumsy hyung.” Sanghyuk whispered back.

That smirk was back on Sanghyuk's face but Hongbin was too busy closing his eyes and leaning in to notice it. But Taekwoon noticed and he knew this was not going to end well. Especially since Sanghyuk was also leaning closer. Hongbin was probably thinking that he was winning.

And it looked like he was winning because Sanghyuk still hadn't backed away… until the younger blew a sudden, strong puff of breath directly into Hongbin’s face.

"Nice try, Hongbin-hyung.” Sanghyuk teased.

“What the fuck?” He swore as Sanghyuk erupted into fits of giggles. “You little brat.”

Hongbin angrily stood up, storming out of the room and shouting:

“I told them this was stupid! This idea was stupid! N-hyung is stupid! Sanghyuk you're an ass! I'm going to go take five million showers to wash away the week I spent with you, you fucker!”

Sanghyuk couldn't stop laughing.

“Did you see his face!?” Sanghyuk wheezed in between laughs. “I totally got him! He actually thought… I was going to kiss him!”

Taekwoon shook his head, neither condemning nor condoning Sanghyuk’s actions, yet he still couldn't stop the small smile on his face.

Sanghyuk stood up off the ground, composing himself carefully and clearing his throat. He then held up two fingers with that stupid smirk on his face.

“Two left, Leo-hyung. Who could it be?”

He strode quickly up to Taekwoon, bending down to be eye level with his elder. Taekwoon was taken aback, what was he doing?

Sanghyuk looked uncharacteristically serious, leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching. Taekwoon couldn't help the fact that his eyes slipped shut, nor could he help that he leaned up into Sanghyuk as well.

But he didn't meet anything, Sanghyuk’s presence was gone with a short chuckle as he pulled away. The brat had only been reaching for his notebook and then he was gone, taking Hongbin’s now empty practice room.

"Thanks, Leo!”

He even dropped the honorifics… this kid was going to be the death of him. Taekwoon honestly could not tell anymore what Sanghyuk’s game was. After witnessing what he just did to Hongbin, Taekwoon realized that Sanghyuk could very well just be messing with him too.

Because honestly, how could Taekwoon ever have prompted Sanghyuk to write such beautiful lyrics?

~*~  
Wonsik wasted no time getting his turn over with after Hongbin. He didn't give anytime for pleasantries, either. He was probably feeling a little bitter after what Sanghyuk had done to his boyfriend and, not wanting a repeat of that, didn't want to give Sanghyuk time to formulate another one of his schemes.

So the day after Hongbin’s attempt, during individual practice, while Taekwoon was helping Sanghyuk with the piano part of his song, Wonsik decided to attack. For whatever reason, he decided it was appropriate to barge his way into the room, pull Sanghyuk away from the keyboard forcefully, and throw him against the wall, pinning him in with his arms.

“Well hello to you too, Ravi-hyung.” Sanghyuk said, a little breathless from the force Wonsik used to slam him against a wall.

Taekwoon watched the scene with a stunned expression, one that quickly changed into a blush when his and Sanghyuk’s eyes met and the younger smirked over at him.

Wonsik didn't say anything, only leaned further into Sanghyuk’s personal space. Taekwoon contemplated leaving but then he remembered the rules of the game: Someone had to witness the kiss. So he stayed out of respect for the rules; it had absolutely nothing to do with Taekwoon’s own curiosity. Nothing. Absolutely.

Sanghyuk wasn't making much of an effort to get out of the situation he was in. Even as Wonsik continued to lean forward. Taekwoon watched in morbid curiosity as the two got closer; Sanghyuk even closed his eyes.

But then the moment was broken by none other than Sanghyuk.

“Ravi-hyung?” He asked, his eyes still closed. Neither moved away but Wonsik halted his movements in a silent prompt to ask his question.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Sanghyuk asked, a smile slowly forming on his face. He still hadn't opened his eyes, Wonsik observed him with a confused expression.

“What?”

“Do you. Want to kiss me?” Sanghyuk enunciated just barely above a whisper. Wonsik seemed to think about the question a minute; Taekwoon held his breath. What in the world was transpiring in front of him?

“No not really,” Wonsik finally answered.

“Then you should go before Hongbin-hyung catches you.”

“So that's a no for me too?”

Sanghyuk finally opened his eyes, looking over Wonsik’s shoulder directly into Taekwoon’s eyes before answering: “Nope.”

Taekwoon couldn't understand why his stomach dropped to his feet at that. Couldn't understand why he suddenly felt so incredibly nervous. Couldn't understand his sudden need to hide himself from Sanghyuk’s gaze. Because after all, with only one person left that just furthered the chance that the song was based off of no one.

“See you back at home then.” Wonsik pushed off the wall, freeing Sanghyuk and then leaving all together.

“Bye bye.” Sanghyuk waved. Then he turned back to Taekwoon, taking a step forward, bracing himself on the keyboard and leaning across it towards Taekwoon.

“One left, hyung.”

And before Taekwoon could even hope to respond, Sanghyuk was gathering his things and heading towards the door. But before he left completely, Sanghyuk turned to face Taekwoon, winking at him before saying:

“Don't keep me waiting too long, yeah?”

Taekwoon felt the telltale heat flare on his cheeks; not helped by the fact was that Sanghyuk immediately noticed and laughed sweetly at him.

Taekwoon forgot the option, that with one person left, that also dramatically increased the chances that it could actually be him the song was about.

Both of the options left terrified him for two totally different reasons.   
~*~  
After Wonsik’s failed attempt, no one really pushed for Taekwoon to take his turn. And to be quite honest, Taekwoon could not be happier.

He didn't need to know who Sanghyuk’s song was about, even if it could be about him. The song probably wasn't about anyone anyway. Even if Sanghyuk had said he'd kiss the person who it was about, the kid could just be playing one huge practical joke. He was Satan spawn after all. He was probably just sitting back and enjoying the mess he created. The complete and utter confusion he threw his hyungs into. And he was probably especially enjoying leading Taekwoon on. The little bastard must have figured it out by now: Taekwoon’s-not-so-secret-anymore crush that he'd been harboring for such a long time. What other explanation could there be for all his teasings and almost kisses?

But no matter what happened, Taekwoon could not bear to find out if the song was not about him. But finding out if it was terrified him almost as much so he did nothing.

A week went by with no incident; he didn't exactly avoid Sanghyuk but he didn't make a special effort to be alone with him unnecessarily either. No one pushed for him to take his turn, the game seemingly forgotten… until Hakyeon brought it up one late night at the dorm.

“Taekwoonie, have you tried to kiss Hyukkie yet?” He asked sitting down next to Taekwoon on their singular couch.

Taekwoon didn't say anything. He didn't want to lie and say he did but saying no could also be just as bad.

“You haven't have you?”

“Of course he hasn’t! He's too scared or something to find out Hyukkie likes him back,” Hongbin scoffed as he laid face down in the middle of the floor. He'd been there since they got home and Taekwoon had assumed he had died or something- guess that was too much to hope for.

“What?” Taekwoon asked, acting surprised at the fact Hongbin said ‘likes him back’.

“Don't play dumb with me, hyung.” Hongbin pointed a finger accusingly at him but if he was supposed to feel threatened it got lost in the fact Hongbin was still face down on the ground. “I saw the way you two were sitting when I was about to take my turn. He was so close to kissing you there.”

“Really?! How come I didn't know about this!” Hakyeon shouted, looking like someone had hurt him on a deep level. “My children grow up so fast.”

“Are we talking abut how Leo-hyung still hadn't taken his turn?” Wonsik asked as he walked into the room. Taekwoon threw his hands up in defeat, apparently everyone was out to get him. Good thing Jaehwan was still hiding somewhere and eating his cereal otherwise this would get a lot louder.

“Yeah, Taekwoonie’s just scared,” Hakyeon answered.

“I honestly cannot imagine why, he's let you see the song.”

There was silence for a minute before Hakyeon gasped.

“How come he let you see it! I wanted to see it! But he told me no! That's so not fair.”

“Calm down,” Hongbin complained. “Don't take it personally he wouldn't even let Ken-hyung into his practice room that one time.”

“Yeah! Leo-hyung came to his rescue and shooed me away!” Jaehwan shouted, finally rejoining them with an empty bowl of cereal.

“How are you two not married yet?” Hongbin joked. Taekwoon threw a pillow at him.

“You seriously need to take your turn so we can disprove or prove this.” Hakyeon looked at him with a deadly serious expression.

“Yeah!” Jaehwan shouted his agreement.

“Just get it over with.”

“Come on, hyung, we've gotta know.”

Taekwoon was beyond frustrated at this point; with an eye roll and an exasperated sigh, he stood up from his spot on the couch. Turning to glare at his so called “best friends”, he pointed an accusatory finger at each of them as he said:

“Fine, I'll fucking do it. But after this inevitably goes badly and you all ruin the bond that took four years to build between me and him, I'm going to bed and anyone who even thinks of coming near me is getting thrown out the window.”

“Why does he always say so much when he's pissed off and never any other time?” Hakyeon shook his head. Taekwoon was about to start throwing things if they didn't take him seriously.

“That's not true, he talks a lot when he's drunk, too,” Jaehwan added in.

“Oh right.”

“Did you even listen to what I just said?” Taekwoon shouted as loud as he could, which still wasn't very loud but it's the thought that counts.

“Yes of course, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon said.

“But what happens if it does succeed?” Hongbin asked.

“It won't.”

“It will.” Hakyeon chimed in. “It has to. You're all that's left.”

“It could be about no one.”

“But it could also be about you.”

“But it's not.”

“Can you all stop arguing!?” Wonsik shouted; he just wanted to go to bed above anything else and he really couldn't do that with all this nonsense transpiring in front of him. His and Hongbin’s hookup wasn't nearly as complicated as this mess and he didn't understand why it had to be this way. “Leo-hyung is obviously stalling, so just stop and make him go and finish this stupid thing.”

“Right. Taekwoonie go.” Hakyeon pointed to the closed door that Sanghyuk sat behind, probably still working and planning on not sleeping at all.

Taekwoon sighed in defeat for around the twenty-fifth time that night before he left towards Sanghyuk and Wonsik’s shared bedroom. He pretended not to hear the patter of footsteps following behind him; they weren't going to see anything anyway.

Sanghyuk didn't even notice when Taekwoon opened his bedroom door, didn't even look up as Taekwoon- not even stealthily- walked up to him, didn't show any sign of hearing the argument that ensued over how the other four would stand and watch in the doorway. Taekwoon sent a glare back at them as they finally figured it out and then took a deep breath before turning to face Sanghyuk.

The younger had earbuds in as he worked, which explained why he hadn't noticed any of the commotion around him. Taekwoon knelt down directly in front of Sanghyuk, being careful not to disturb him just yet.

Was there an earthquake? Or was Taekwoon just shaking uncontrollably from nerves?

He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

He heard a small cough behind him, probably someone telling him to hurry it up. He considered turning around and throwing them all out the window regardless but instead found himself reaching to take out Sanghyuk’s earbuds, hands very visibly shaking in front on him.

“Oh hey, hyung,” Sanghyuk said, a confused edge to his voice as Taekwoon placed the earbuds on the ground. “What's up?”

Taekwoon wanted to run the second he saw that stupid smirk edge its way onto Sanghyuk’s face. It seemed Sanghyuk hadn't forgotten about Taekwoon’s turn either. He really wasn't prepared for the complete humiliation Sanghyuk was surely about to bring him… he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that kind of heartbreak.

So he decided to play at Sanghyuk’s own game.

See how the brat liked that.

“Sanghyuk-ah” Taekwoon said, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen over the room. He had to stop himself from laughing at the shock that played across Sanghyuk’s face. Taekwoon hardly ever called him by name, let alone his real one but this was a special occasion. Taekwoon settled on a smirk to replace the one that had faded slowly from Sanghyuk’s face.

“Yeah hyung?” He asked, taking a deep breath. Taekwoon leaned forward slowly, laughing quietly as Sanghyuk’s eyes slid shut. The younger’s hands immediately came to rest on Taekwoon’s chest, but didn't push him away. It was more like he didn't know what else to do with them. Taekwoon also noticed that Sanghyuk was holding his breath, this especially became apparent as their noses brushed past each other and Taekwoon couldn't feel the other’s breath against his lips. It hit Taekwoon suddenly that Sanghyuk was still horribly inexperienced in all this despite all his earlier mischievous approaches. Apparently Sanghyuk wasn't very good at being the victim of his own game.

“Would you kiss me?” Taekwoon asked in a rare moment of courage.

Sanghyuk sucked in a breath of air at the question before asking a shaky:

“W-what?”

“Do you want to kiss me?” Taekwoon asked in response.

“Yes…” Sanghyuk breathed out, face dusting pink at his own words.

“So won't you kiss me?”

Sanghyuk didn't say anything to that, seemingly holding his breath again.

“Not so fun when the tables are turned on you, is it?” Taekwoon whispered.

“L-Leo-hyung, you know I'm serious about you, right?” Sanghyuk said just as quietly in response.

“Yet you won't kiss me.”

“Stop playing, the secrets already out. The song… it's about you…”

Taekwoon didn't say anything, waiting for Sanghyuk to continue.

“Also I… I really don't know how to do it right…”

Taekwoon held himself back from cooing over this man in front of him. It occurred to him that this exact reason was probably why Sanghyuk hadn't kissed him when Taekwoon scared Jaehwan away, or during Hongbin’s turn, or after Wonsik’s. Not because he was riling Taekwoon up on purpose but rather because he was just as afraid as Taekwoon was of screwing something up. Despite years of constantly arguing for his right to adulthood, Sanghyuk really still was their adorable seventeen year old Maknae on the inside; the one Taekwoon had secretly liked from the start.

“Just lean forward a bit more,” Taekwoon whispered. He figured that would make it look like Sanghyuk had initiated it; he doubted anyone had heard their conversation since they were speaking barely above their breath to each other. “I'll handle the rest.”

“Okay.”

And Sanghyuk did just that, leaning forward just a bit more to tentatively meet Taekwoon’s lips.

People always say that your first kiss with someone you like feels like fireworks or like a fire burning in your chest, but this one- the simple touch of lips- was just all Sanghyuk. He felt nothing else. The smell, the feel, the sensation of him all around him. It was like the world melted away and nothing else existed, nothing else mattered. Taekwoon briefly registered cheering in the background as he pulled back from Sanghyuk slightly, their foreheads still pressed together.

“Now I can go to bed! Get out of my room.” Wonsik shouted breaking the silence that had fallen over everyone.

“Get a different room,” Sanghyuk mumbled before leaning back to Taekwoon to capture his lips a second time. Taekwoon took the lead again, moving his lips carefully against Sanghyuk’s until the younger caught on and they could move in sync.

“That's our cue to leave and put on really loud music,” Hakyeon said, pushing all of them out of the room just as Sanghyuk pulled Taekwoon down closer to him, lips never leaving contact.

“But that's my room!”

“You can share with Hongbin today.”

“Fine.”

Then it was just the two of them, finally alone. Taekwoon wasn't exactly sure when he ended up in Sanghyuk’s lap and he didn't exactly care either. He was right where he wanted to be.

“Taekwoon-hyung?” Sanghyuk asked, in between kisses.

“Yeah?”

“Would you…”

Sanghyuk didn't even have to finish the question for Taekwoon to start nodding.

“Yeah, I'll go out with you.”

“So does that mean…?”

“I really like you, too.”

~*~  
Bonus:   
“So, how does it feel knowing you just deflowered our Maknae?”

“Fuck off, Hakyeon.”

“I'm assuming it felt pretty good since we could still hear you of all people over the music.”

“Stop talking.”

“But I wanna hear your perspective since I've already asked Hyukkie.”

“I'm leaving.”

“You better not have any hickeys! I’ve already given every excuse to the our makeup artists for Hongbin and Ravi, I don't need to do it for you two as well!”

 


End file.
